Currently, an OLED (Organic Light-Emitting Diode) display apparatus generally includes multiple sub-pixels, and lighting colors of adjacent sub-pixels are different. For example, an OLED display apparatus in conventional technology includes multiple red sub-pixels, green sub-pixels and blue sub-pixels which are periodically arranged, to realize the display of different colors.
As shown in FIG. 1, an OLED display apparatus in the conventional technology generally includes: a substrate 01; an anode layer 02 on a surface of the substrate 01, where the anode layer 02 consists of multiple anode portions; an auxiliary light-emitting layer 03, which is arranged on a surface of the anode layer 02 and covers the anode layer 02 and the substrate 01; a light-emitting layer 04 on a surface of the auxiliary light-emitting layer 03, where the light-emitting layer includes a red light-emitting portion 041, a green light-emitting portion 042 and a blue light-emitting portion 043, the light-emitting portions have a one-to-one correspondence with the anode portions, and the light-emitting portions of different colors correspond to sub-pixels of different colors, to realize the display of different colors; and a cathode layer 05 on a surface of the light-emitting layer 04.
However, there is a color crosstalk phenomenon when the above OLED display apparatus displays a pure color, that is, when the OLED display apparatus displays a pure red image, not only red but also a color of a sub-pixel adjacent to the red sub-pixel, such as green or blue, appear in the display image, which reduces a display quality of the OLED display apparatus.